1. Field Of The Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to guitars and more specifically to a string damper for a guitar.
2. Description Of Related Art
In playing a guitar, undesirable vibration in one string can be induced into an adjacent string. This problem is often most noticeable with electric guitars.
To overcome this problem string dampers have been devised that dampen or release all strings at the same time. However, selective dampening of some strings while releasing others is preferred. In addition, today's string dampers are screwed directly onto the guitar which leave unsightly screw holes when the damper is removed. Another problem is that today's dampers obstruct one of the finger positions which makes it difficult, if not impossible, to play that position.
To advance the art of string dampers it is an object of the invention to selectively dampen each string individually.
Another object is to provide a string damper that is readily removable without tools.
Another object is to provide a string damper that includes a receptacle that readily engages standard string nuts.
Another object is to provide a string damper that, when in the dampened position, still allows a musician to play all of the finger positions.
Another object is to provide a string damper that accommodates various string diameters and fret radii.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a novel string damper that includes six discrete dampers that are pivotally coupled to a guitar's string nut.